guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mallyx the Unyielding
this guy can't kill kormir he kinda sucks....--Shade Murtagh 20:37, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Well, Kormir's a goddess, and he isn't. What do you expect? -Robin Anadri 11:49, 8 December 2006 (CST) why is he even trying? :Abaddon was a god. We weren't. We kicked his ass. Finrod 02:29, 13 December 2006 (CST) Mallyx is immune to conditions and hexes, does 500 damage in one hit, removes enchantments with ease, summons minions with little effort, disables 1 skill from each party member, instant kills anyone who kites, controls an entire army of margonites, has an attack that removes stances and knocks party members down, has massive amounts of health and armor, the party is also under the 4 environmental effects present in the Gate of Anguish. Mallyx doesn't suck.--The Hobo 13:38, 16 December 2006 (CST) than i take it back. i was showing of lol im still stuck on lord jadoth.--Shade Murtagh 14:28, 16 December 2006 (CST) We might have kicked Abaddons ass, but might I remind you he was chained, drained and in his weakest state. I got banned from guild wars, for farming mallyx, in what I thought was an urgoz type town. Now I find out its an exploit. Not only am I banned from Guild wars, Im banned from guildwars guru, and I am assuming, now your gay asses are going to ban me from wiki. I did mallyx apporx 23 times. maybe 25. We grew bored. we hadnt farmed it for like a month. SO gw ftl always. Miniature There are reports that you can get a Mallyx Minipet from the Coffer of Whispers. It was somewhere in Guru. Lost the link though. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 124.189.31.185 ( ) }. :The thread is here (including screenshots). I'll upload. -- 03:04, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::shouldn't this be at the miniatures page? Xeon 03:40, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::He reminds me of the Phazon Elite from Metroid Prime. I think the minipet image would work as a placeholder until we get a better image. -- Gordon Ecker 03:54, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::Of course it's just a placeholder, but until we have something better it'll do fine. The miniatures look exactly like the creatures, except smaller, but if you don't have an other object to compare the size against you won't see a difference. That's why I never really understood the point of a miniature gallery with miniature images. -- 08:01, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::::Change the pic to this one? http://img341.imageshack.us/img341/7435/mallyxoq1.jpg TheYang 00:36, 15 December 2006 (CST) Truth is, Mallyx is pro, he echoes mending like a leet pvper Does he look familiar to anyone else? He looks extremely familiar. I'm pretty sure I saw a hulking, apelike creature with a round, white mask very similar to Mallyx, it might've been one of the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts, but I'm not completely sure. -- Gordon Ecker 02:07, 15 December 2006 (CST) :He reminds me of an undead/margonited version of King Kong if you ask me. --The King Tarosian 18:22, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::I figured out why Mallyx looked familiar. Sachiel, Spawn and The Maxx. -- Gordon Ecker 21:15, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::I remembered what Mallyx is actually reminding me of. The Apocalypses from Ragnarok Online. -- Gordon Ecker 00:45, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::::He also looks kind of like Maul. -- Gordon Ecker 03:11, 27 June 2007 (CDT) He looks very familiar to me. Everytime i look at my father i start to get thoughts. ::::::He looks kinda like the big guys from the shadow realm in Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Zeke Cefir 22:19, 19 July 2007 (CDT) I think he just looks like monkey gone margonite. I mean look at the weapons he drops =P -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 15:27, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Mojo Jojo from powerpluff girls on a bad acid trip... erm make that a worse acid trip? 196.2.124.253 16:19, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Fun Greens I noticed an adition of greens he drops. i'm not going to freak about formating, cause someone is bound to fix that sooner or later. however, i'd like to see pictures of them. a boss droping both a ranger and warrior green seems strange to me, and will likely cause people to remove them if there is no actual evidance :Dropping both a warrior and a ranger weapon makes me want to think he drops a weapon for every profession, which could very well be the case. --Valentein 17:15, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::A Rit green has since been added, so it is possible. however, they all appear to be added by the same user. i'll await confirmation on this :::The person who originally posted them on Guru posted confirmation screenshots of them killing Mallyx, and the greens have been confirmed by several people in game. There are supposedly eight greens total (one dropped for each player), but only the bow, hammer, and rit wand have been posted on the forums so far. Here's the original thread, discussion about the greens starts around post #139: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10090528 ::::Actually Mallyx doesn't drop the Greens, they drop of a Chest, which spawns after his death. So, change the article? TheYang 15:28, 17 December 2006 (CST) is it really that weird, doesnt the darkness drop greens for different proffesions and it's a mesmer Killed Mallyx 2 times now and saw 16 greens - some of them dropped more than once. The chest dropps them randomly so there is still an axe, daggers, spear, a few shields and some casters stuff missing. Lol and all greens are +30 HP, like we don't have enough of those.(like factions and nightfall endgame greens and also factions elite mission greens). +30 HP sucks, why are they putting it on every endgame green? --84.255.205.101 09:18, 20 December 2006 (CST) "Every party member receives a Primeval Armor Remnant." - Simply wrong! First time i got one, second time not! So it has to be random. Wostl 22 Dec 2006 So how many greens come out of the chest? one per party member? 1? 2? 3? 4? 5? 6? 7? 8? 9? 72.564?--Coloneh RIP 01:31, 25 December 2006 (CST) Every party member gets one! Mallyx' Whim is a wand - don't know which attribute it is linked... Wostl :im going to add that to the article.--Coloneh RIP 12:06, 25 December 2006 (CST) You know it'd suck to get Mallyx's Savagery and one of your team-mates gets Mallyx's Edge. xD DancingZombies 16:30, 26 February 2007 (CST) :But it's a golden banana of death on a stick! -- Gordon Ecker 20:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::I just got to the Realm of Torment, so don't kill me for clarifying this: Every time you repeat the misson (or Quest) and kill him, a box appears, and you get a randomly get one of the greens listed? Urock 22:38, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Is the item you get out of the chest random according to your profession? Or do you get to chose which one from your profession? Zeke Cefir 22:31, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Edits Looking at the history, there are a lot of very trivial edits being made to this article. I'm not sure how to interpret that, but it's making a smallish dent in Recent Changes. Changing "possibility" to "chance"? Is that really necessary? :S 24.6.147.36 00:32, 20 December 2006 (CST) :heh, funny edit. Dent in recent changes, doesn't do much to the recent changes list although it would be nice to know that its a minor edit. Xeon 00:37, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::lol. There are more "dents" in than this article. 15 edits to a single user page in a row, etc, etc. And yeah, possibility is a near synonym with the word chance so that is a frivolous edit. — Gares 10:06, 20 December 2006 (CST) damage About how much damage does this guy deal to AL?-X H K On a related note, can anybody tell me if he deals over 700 dmg (to AL 60) when he uses Shadow Smash? Much apreciated. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 01:47, 2 March 2007 (CST) Shadow Smash deals over 500 damage, 1 hit of it and my ele was toast ;) - Skakid9090 01:41, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Hard mode questions I'd like to see answeres to: What is Mally's level? Does the end chest drop 1 or more greens in hard mode? (Seeing as hard mode DoA chests drop double gems...) 71.208.186.115 20:19, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Sorry for the late response. Chest drops one item. I forgot what his level was I think 32. --Karlos 03:46, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Now me, I am a prophices and factions player. Reading about what this guy can do scares me. I don't know how I would survive on hard mode against this thing. Zeke Cefir 22:33, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Power Now, that's what I call TRUE ultimate power. —Aranth 00:44, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Iron Ingots? I have not seen any creature in the game drop Iron or steel right away. I doubt this part, Screen shots? --Karlos 19:45, 20 July 2007 (CDT) little zeldaish anyone eles think he looks a little twilight princessish —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.191.13.49 ( ) . :No fucking way xD, only his armor looks a very tiny bit like twilight thingey.System Of A Guild 12:43, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :No. –Ichigo724 12:44, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::See what you mean, he looks like one of those crazy rasta demons off Zelda!-- 20:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Non-classed Why is there a note about him not having a class? >.> Glint doesn't have a class. Shiro doesn't have a class. ect. Also, while he doesn't have a class, he DOES appear (to me anyway) that if he did have a class, it would be W/A. Much like shiro would be A/W, and glint would be Me/E or Me/Mo. They all have skills that are quite close to other skills and other such things. Let's look at this a second, shall we? Glint is obviously Mesmer primary. However, she also has a buffed-up Sliver armor, and a Shield of Regeneration/Healing Hands combination. Glint would be Me/Mo/E (or Me/E/Mo) in my opinion Shiro is obviously Assassin, given that he dual-wields and double-strikes. However he has many ways to attack all nearby foes, much like a warrior, with say... whirlwind attack? buffed up of course. Though he also has Necromancer similarities, with life stealing and mass-plague touch. Shiro would be A/W/N (or W/A/N) in my opinion That leaves Mallyx, and any other such monsters I haven't bothered to mention. Mallyx would be, to me, a Hammer warrior. He appears to be W/A, although he has Monk attributes also, similar to a buffed-up Cure Hex/Convert hexes combo, and a Resurrect that works on spirits. His skills clearly indicate W/A based on his attack patterns, lack of dual-striking, high damage, ect. Wild Smash is basically Wild blow + earth shaker, buffed up. This would make Mallyx W/A/Mo. (not sure why I said all that, but I was bored, and so I did. ^^; :Since the profession system only allows for a primary and a secondary (and NOT a third class), there is nothing wrong with identifying these enemies as classless, since they do not fit the current class system. --SLeeVe 17:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::There's some enemies in Eye of the North with three professions / skills from three professions, they were some of the new Stone Summit... J Striker 13:40, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Diablo Mablo Is this supposed to be the Diablo of GW? :Id figure hes more like the Cow King--Ryudo 17:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::He's nowhere near any of em. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) "decimate" I laughed a lot when I saw this here. Does he actually say this, and is it a jab at the usual forum-goers who almost always use the word "decimate" incorrectly, or do the scripters at Anet just fail at vocabulary?24.3.176.82 15:30, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :U R A fag. Decimate is not defined in a dictionary as "annihilating," but enough people use it that it might as well be. This phenomenon, referred to as "slang", is a result of lazy people trying to learn to speak. Idiota So to get this straight. Mesmer Blackout does'nt do squat to Mallyx? So if he's in the middle of casting and I do Blackout, he still completes the skill? And if his SR completes in the midst of the Blackout he can cast it? Because it says there that you cannot blah blah his skill.. disruption etc... This tested with blackout? :Yeah, that's about the size of it. He's a tough one to kill. Now, this may just be because of how stupidly powerful monsters get in hard mode, but we were fighting him and his cronies in HM the other day, and somebody suggested taking Diversion for various reasons, and he used Consume on it, and then the mesmer started using Wastrel's Worry, and he actually used CT again not even 2 seconds after he used it the first time, implying his skills recharge at least twenty times faster than normal; or he can completely ignore recharges; or, most likely, his skills can't actually be disabled. --64.203.204.21 02:05, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Or Consume triggers before Diversion does (so it removes Diversion and is not disabled anyway). Although I think your last explanation (no disabling) is most likely as well. Dragnmn talk 18:58, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Why him? I don't really get why Mallyx is the "Big boss" of DoA, instead of Lord Jadoth. They took an oversized Margonited Gorrilla over the guy who was the very first Margonite? It just doesn't make any sense to me. It would be more logical that the first one (who prolly grew extremely powerfull after all that time) is the big leader.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Maybe they had a fight at some point, (I wouldn't be too suprised) and Mallyx beat Jadoth? Also, Jadoth must be old Margonite... or maybe Mallyx is some powerful mutation of Margonite and Simian. =P Who knows? J Striker 13:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pretty certain Mallyx is just an example of what happens when a perfectly normal Margie gets too much power for his own good. He's more powerful than Abaddon, I imagine his near god-like powers were too much for his humanoid body, and he... grew up a bit. Big gorilla-man. Or, maybe Abaddon was a fan of King Kong. The world may never know. Either way, I love my big Margie monkey. I shall faithfully feed him banana scythes until he is big and strong once again. --64.203.204.21 22:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::The reason he's stronger than Abbadon is because Abbadon is chained up. If he wasn't he wouldn't be killable, but I guess, like J striker said he prolly beat Jadoth at some point.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:22, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Maby mallyx was Jadoths petand jadoth performed experiments on him in his old age to turn him into the huge monstrosity he is today. My real problem with mallyx (and maby this is a good thing) is his huge size and power negate the idea that he is a sentient being. More likely is the idea that he is abbadon reborn or that abadon is somehow controlling him so that he can regain his place in the future (sorry, i'm of the opinion that none of the gods truely die or are truely gone forever in gw) ::::::Although I find the idea of Mallyx originally being Jadoth's minipet to be adorable beyond what words can possibly describe, I imagine Mallyx is simply the result of a Margie becoming too powerful for his own good and growing beyond what his first body could contain. Why he chose to look like a big ape is just one of life's little mysteries. And Jadoth's dialogue in Torc'qua makes him seem like a very "fatherly" figure to the Margonites, as he was the first one. Abaddon was their god, but Jadoth was their big daddy. Not one to push his own goals, but rather to stand back and protect what Margonites remain. It seems like he would gladly support Mallyx because he was proud of him. --64.203.204.21 23:25, 8 April 2008 (UTC) so i herd The Zaishen Summoning Stone can summon Mallyx. --Macros 01:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :That's not true, it can only summon PvP NPCs. Although I was joking about a mallyx summoning stone a while back. -- Kirbman 04:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Mysterious can summon the Black beast of Aaaarrrrggghhhhh, so perhaps the zaishen can. Or could even be an uber-rare one from the mysterious.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC)